FIG. 1 is a top view schematically illustrating a repairing of a signal line in a conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel. Referring to FIG. 1, the LCD panel includes a substrate 10, which comprises a plurality of scan lines 12 and a plurality of signal lines 14, and the scan lines 12 are parallel to each other and cross the signal lines 14. A plurality of pixel regions and a thin film transistor (TFT) array are defined between the scan lines 12 and the signal lines 14 (not shown). In addition, the substrate 10 comprises a scan line driver chip 22 and a plurality of signal line driver chips 24, in which only a signal line driver chip 24 is depicted for clarity. The scan line driver chip 22 is utilized to drive the scan lines 12 in sequence, and the signal line driver chips 24 are utilized to provide voltage data of the pixels for the signal lines 14.
As the number of the pixels increases, the intervals between the adjacent scan lines 12 or the adjacent signal lines 14 are only a few microns on the substrate 10. Thus, the signal lines 14 may be broken off due to foreign bodies (such as dusts) in the manufacturing process. In order to overcome the problem of the disconnection of the signal lines 14, a repair line 16 is disposed on the substrate 10 for repairing the broken signal lines in the conventional LCD panel. The repair line 16 is disposed on the periphery of an active area 11 defined by the scan lines 12 and the signal lines 14, in addition, the repair line 16 crosses the signal lines 14 and separated therewith by an isolation layer. When one of the signal lines 14 is broken off, the intersection of the repair line 16 and the broken signal line 14 can be welded by laser, and then the data provided from the signal line driver chip 24 is transmitted to the broken signal line 14 via the repair line 16.
However, with an increase of the pixel number, the numbers of scan lines 12 and signal lines 14 become tremendous. The scan line driver chip 22 and the signal line driver chips 24 occupy most of the substrate 10 periphery area, so the available periphery area of the substrate 10 becomes smaller and smaller. Therefore, the repair line 16 is difficult to be disposed.